The organic light emitting display (OLED) has already become one of the key devices of the display industry, because of its various technical advantages such as requiring no backlight source, high contrast, slim thickness, wide viewing angle, high response speed and the like.
However, current structures of a conventional OLED involving various light emitting film layers in tend to induce transverse currents in the organic light emitting display panel when an image is displayed. Under the action of the transverse current, a signal crosstalk phenomenon will occurred between two adjacent light emitting units. When one light emitting unit emits light in a normal operation, a nearby light emitting unit which should not emit light may also emit under the influence of the transverse current, causing poor display.